You Can Be The Boss
by prettylittleloserz
Summary: *fem!Hashirama x Madara pairing* Two different bloodlines, two different lifestyles, two hearts, one tragic ending. "I told her not to play with fire...But she likes how it burns."
1. Of All The Boys

_**A/N: I've been working on this story for MONTHS bro... This fanfic had a requested pairing sooo I made it happen. Anyone else have a request, PM me, and I can do it for ya. To the lovely lady that asked me to write this, I hope you love it! This just may be the only time I ever do a story like this, for the record. It's the only pairing of this type that I like. I know some don't like the idea of gender-bent characters, but I reaaaally don't give a shit, especially if it's a good story. Just read on, you might like it :)**_

Hashirama Senju- 12 years old and she bleeds royalty. She had the promise of a child prodigy at the age of six, making her superior to most of the would-be shinobi her age. And at 12 she was quite the looker as well; her father, all in good faith, had to fight off the young boys that would attempt to flirt with her on a regular basis. Especially the Uchiha boy. That no good Izuna Uchiha...

For countless years the Senju and Uchiha would clash, in a battle caused by each's irrevocable desire to be better than the other. This only ended up in the oppression of the Uchiha clan, right as they were at their zenith in power. To the leader at the time, this was fine. Oh, it was more than fine. Surely a clan as strong as they would not be brought down so easily. They found a way to cause the utmost grief upon villages across the lands, most importantly the village in which the Senju resides. They found a way to maintain control through manipulating the strongest feeling known to man- fear. The debased underworld was ran by the Uchiha. Assassins, thieves, vamps, counterfeiters and others committing acts of that ilk plagued, and at the same time, built the name of the Uchiha. Their services were needed, and their Sharingan kept anyone willing to retaliate against them at bay. The clan was segregated into groups by their specialty, whether it be homicidal or larcenous, but they all had immense love for each other. And who grew up to be the overseers? The ring leaders? Of course, Madara and Izuna Uchiha.

The elder brother had no interest in the lifestyle when he was 12. He had his eyes on the Senju girl, in all her tan skinned, dark haired beauty; an entirely innocent childhood crush. Izuna on the other hand was full of life and very mischievous. Despite this, he was quite popular amongst most, no matter their surname. Like any other summer day the two young brothers went out to enjoy the weather with several rowdy boys that were closer to Izuna's age, with the very laconic Madara just tagging along. The rambunctious bunch played rough, pretending to be the ninja that they would actually soon grow up to be. Violence only fascinated the boys. They always played by the lake, throwing each other in and pretending to drown each other (usually Izuna did this, depicting a macabre sense of humour at an early age). But that day it was different, for Hashirama sat at the lake talking and giggling with her best friend Mito Uzumaki. Madara watched them while the boys played, intrigued by the light-hearted disposition and innocence displayed by the Senju girl. He wanted desperately to at least say hi, but even just that one word would put him in a bad place with the entire clan. She was pure royalty. Nobody would have been able to speak to her.

Suddenly, Madara, who was sitting near the edge of the little pier, tumbled over and fell into the water! "Hey," he cried, splashing about. "What was that for!?"

As he peeked his head above the water he was looking into dark eyes that looked of his own, and he pouted. His brother smirked. "Hehe, stop being a pussy! I saw you staring at the royal girl...you're welcome. I technically just saved your stupid ass."

Izuna had a knack for cursing at a young age. It only became worse as time went on. The elder brother swam back to land and began to wring out his clothes. _He's right, _he said to himself, disappointed. _Who in the world do I think I am trying to talk to her of all people. I should learn my place. _What Madara did not know at the time was that she was interested as well. Of all the boys, he was different. Intelligent, quiet and modest. She liked how calm and collected he was. She gushed at the thought of what a fine shinobi he'd make one day. "He's gonna be tall and handsome when he gets older, what do you think Mito-chan?"

Mito blushed but frowned. "Oh, Hashi-chan, why are you even thinking like that? You know your dad would kill you for even looking at him!"

"Aww," she whined. "Come on. I'm just saying, it's not like I mean anything by it... Are you joining me for dinner tonight?"

"I don't think so," she rejected. "I'm really hot. Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Well there's a lake right there if you wish to take a swim?"

Mito glared at her for her inability to take a hint. "Or maybe we can just go? Look, I don't want you getting in trouble for being around those Uchiha boys. You know how it goes with your clan. They don't associate with anyone that's not from a royal family."

"Yeah, I know," Hashirama sighed. "You're right. We should just leave."

Mito was both elated and relieved, and she took her friend's hand and began to lead her away. Madara turned just in time to see her leave, and she turned around to take on last look before she left. Their very first eye contact. Only Madara knows how long he'd been waiting for that. Without giving his actions thought, he smiled at her and waved subtly, just enough for only her to notice. Hashirama smiled back, waving with much more enthusiasm and much more apathy towards whomever could have potentially seen.

That night, Madara couldn't sleep. She was on his mind, along with all the what if's and could be's. He sat up on his bed, and looked over to his brother. He was popping gum and staring at the ceiling. "Izuna. Why are you awake?"

"Why are you?"

"You know why."

Izuna turned over from his side of the room to look at his brother. "Really? Why the hell are you doing this to yourself? You're much smarter than that."

"Sometimes the heart wins over the mind-"

Madara was cut off by his brother's snickering. "You wanna die, bro? They'll surely kill us off. Come on, let's talk about something else. Let's talk about what the leader has in mind."

"What are you saying?"

"You don't know? You haven't heard about the big day!?"

In all honesty, his mind was always elsewhere. Madara had much potential to become the next leader, but at times his ideals were outlandishly different and his mind light years too far away from earth. What was this big news?

Izuna sighed. "Big brother...at the end of the month they're assigning roles, according to the promise we show in skill right now." There was a certain gleam in his eye.

"And where do we stand?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE STAND? That's the whole damned reason why I'm excited and why you should be too! We're the best candidates to be ranked as assassins."

Madara was unmoved. "Oh..."

"You know as much as I love you, I freaking hate you sometimes, Madara."

"Oh..."

"Say 'oh' one more goddamn time."

"...Oh."

As little as he was at the time, Izuna was still very feisty. He lept out of bed and ran over to Madara, and "belly flopped" onto him. The elder laughed and laughed, which he did not do often, but his brother always managed to pull a smile or a laugh from him. Madara at the time could not see himself as an assassin, but as he grew older and awakened his Sharingan, he killed his first man. Izuna was proud. He was proud because of what he saw in him- that pure satisfaction at the sight of another man's blood on his hands, to be the cause behind a heart that ceased to beat. That was power. Once Madara reached 18, he was the highest ranked assassin in the Uchiha clan. He had killed over 100 men and showed no remorse.

Hashirama loved that. It intrigued her, it allured her, and it tainted her to Madara's liking.


	2. My Fingertips, and My Lips

"Oi, Madara! Bum me a cig, yeah?"

Madara nods for the kid to come to him. He is maybe just a year or two younger than himself, and his mischief-filled eyes remind him of Izuna. He hands him a cigarette and lights it for him. As the kid takes a puff he smiles widely. "You're the man. How's everything goin'? You're on your way to becoming leader of the Uchiha already. Everybody's talkin'. Pretty cool, right?" Madara does not answer, for he usually has no rebuttal towards anyone. The young teen nods awkwardly, showing his discomfort initially but quickly shaking it off. "Alright, alright. A man of few words. I like that. Yeah, that's cool. My name is Jun, by the way."

"Jun," he tests the name. He likes the sound of it; it's different. "You are very talkative."

"That makes one of us, buddy." Jun, a jumpy character, searches his surroundings for a moment. Only a few Uchiha are out and about at this hour. It's close to midnight, meaning the few out are preparing to do reconnaissance work. Though the entire clan was a danger to everyone on the outside (that did not require their services), some of the shadier characters made even their own kind paranoid. Jun shook off a chill. "Phew! I hate this time of the night. Shady people. Yeah see, look at that guy right there...he's crazy! Ha! Y'know, I'm glad I got into your ring, your section. Y'know? Yeah, man, these ones out here get stuck doing this kinda work but not me! I get to take peoples out! Quick work, get paid, go home. Y'know what I'm sayin'?"

"You are annoying...are you looking for trouble, Jun? Why are you out here this late?"

"Oh. I, uh...I'm s'pose to be meetin' with your brother. Y'know, go hanging out. It's the weekend! Going to find a couple cute ones and show em a good time."

Madara's mouth turns downward in disdain. "My brother, huh. I'm not surprised that you are the company he keeps. So you are looking for trouble after all. Girls are trouble."

Jun smirks at him, almost debating his next words, but his lack of a filter allows for him to say what he shouldn't. "Yeah, buddy, you would know. Your eyes always on Hashi. She's cute, man. Reaaaal cute."

"What do you think you're doing? Are you patronizing me, kid?"

"What? No, no, not you. Never...c'mon, we're guys. We're in the same circle, we can be real here. Oh, there goes Izuna. Izuna, my main man, how goes it!"

"Oi! What are you doing here with Madara? You joining us bro?" Izuna's grin never leaves his face almost under any circumstance. He reads his brother's body language, eyes closed and arms folded with his head leaning against the wall of the edifice. Irritation. He smirks knowingly. "See you've met Jun. Jun, have you been annoying nii-san?"

His friend shrugs, a matching devious look on his face. "Eh, I mean it's whatever he wants to call it. He's antisocial though, so I guess it would mean that he gets annoyed at anyone that tries to talk to him."

Madara scoffs at the audacity. "Antisocial... I'm just a rather busy young guy as all. And you are entirely too talkative. You should watch your goddamn mouth, kid."

Jun shrugs again, a smug smile on his face. He actually learned how to be unfazed by threats through Madara Uchiha, which irked the latter to no end. Izuna interrupts in an attempt to break the tension. "Brother, join us. Have some fun. We're going down to a bar just on the outside of town. A couple other guys are gonna meet us there. You down?"

"Why so far?"

"All the cutest girls go to that one," Izuna's friend says as he lets a lecherous look capture his face. "Plus, it's fun and nobody asks your age. It's got a pool table, good snacks, and I don't mean girls like I usually do, I mean actual snacks... Oh yeah, Hashi is gonna be there."

Madara's eyes widen as he becomes slightly alarmed. "What will a royal girl be doing there?"

"Defying her younger brother," he responds with a laugh. "Word is her father is through with her shit. So much promise as a kunoichi, so much love for her clan, but she isn't with the shits. Doesn't wanna kill people or somethin'-hey!" Izuna takes the cigarette from his friend's hand and smokes it. "I'm just killing it for you, saving your lungs," he answers plainly with reasoning legitimate enough to assuage Jun's feelings. "Continue the story."

Narrowing his eyes at his friend, Jun continues explaining Hashirama's situation to Madara. "Yeah, so her father is over her. But it makes Tobirama feel bad. So he's always on her case, y'know? Trying to teach her the ways of the royal and the spoiled, of a shinobi, and the family can be close again. Everyone thinks she's got a boy she's chasin' after and that's why she's been so defiant."

"Could that rumor perhaps be due to Izuna's constant flirting with her for the past how many years now is it, little brother?"

Izuna shrugs a shoulder. "I mean, all that time and you haven't said a damn thing to her. She asks me about you though."

"Really? What does she say!?"

"Whoa, whoa. Don't get your panties in a bunch Madara, sir," Jun teases. "Let's just go to the bar, and if she's there you can find out for yourself...and stop lettin' Izuna flirt with her. That's your little brother for fuck's sake. You're better than that."

"Are you patronizing me yet again, Jun?"

"Yeah, and was that an insult to me?"

"Phew, ya both have your panties in your ass. It's clear you're related...let's just go."

The second the young men stepped into the bar Madara began looking for Hashirama. His eyes swept the place but he could not see her.

Almost immediately Izuna teases him, for the look of disappointment is drawn deeply unto his face. "Geez, bro. Calm down! She'll be here. Just hope that I don't get to her before you."

Madara scowls. "You'd really continue flirting with her, now that I've decided to make a move?"

"For sures, why not? She would flirt back."

"Please stop irking me, brother." Madara pulls out yet his third and rather fancy cigar, lights it, and takes a long hit to calm himself. With almost dreary posture he makes his way to the pool table and simply observes the guys playing.

Across the other side of the bar two pretty young wallflowers gawk at the handsome "bad boys" that just entered. The younger of the two, Mito, encourages her friend half-heartedly. "There he is...You wanted to do this. Are you still sure about it?"

As the Senju kunoichi admires his face she nods adamantly. "I am very sure. I've wanted him for so long now. This is it, Mito-chan, this is it."

"You're nervous- oh, what the hell is he doing over here? What do you want," Mito snaps at Izuna, who appeared from seemingly nowhere.

He raises his hands to show he means no harm. "Why all the hostility? You're way too pretty and delicate to be so aggressive, don't you think?"

His question almost shocks her. Nobody had ever suggested before that she was attractive, especially not when standing next to Hashirama whom she felt was significantly more beautiful. She blushes and looks down. Hashirama tilts her head curiously at her friend. She never blushed. She tucks that thought away and turns her attention back to the younger Uchiha brother. "Hi Izuna-kun," she addresses respectfully with a bow. "I am here to see your brother."

"Yeah, I know. And could you not act like that around here? You're sticking out like a sore thumb."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

Izuna looks behind him to see if anyone is looking. He leans into the girls and whispers so only they may hear. "Nobody acts that proper and polite around here. They'll think you're weak and see you as their next victim."

Hashirama dismisses his comment. "I'm a Senju. Surely they won't."

"They don't know what the fuck you look like in these parts. No one is allowed to see the _royal _girl, remember? Anyways, he's by the pool table over there. Be gentle, he's a sensitive little bitch."

"Ugh, Izuna-kun! Don't speak poorly of your brother that way."

He laughs at her getting offended. "I speak poorly of almost everyone. Except of pretty girls like you two." He winks at Mito just to see her blush again. "Hey, Hashi... Why don't you go on to my brother now. I'll keep Mito company over here."

Hashirama's jaw drops as she feigns shock, but she knew Mito had a crush on Izuna despite all her chastising her for liking an Uchiha. Hypocrisy was not usually Mito's thing, but neither was letting go of her pride. Hashirama presses her lips together to hide her smile and starts heading towards the area Madara is hanging about. As she gushes to herself about how handsome he is, her smile can no longer be repressed.

He notices this, and his face mirrors her contagious smile. "Hello. What are we so smiley about?"

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "Oh, nothing. I um, I will be straightforward and earnest with you, Madara-dono. I've had the hots for you for years now, and I have decided that tonight would be the night that I spoke on it and made myself acquainted with you so that I can soon win your heart."

A few guys playing pool, now distracted, snigger quietly at her formal diction. To this she frowns, confused. It quickly strikes her that they are making fun of her, which Izuna had warned her of. Madara is also slightly put off, but after a brief moment of consideration he decides he likes the way she speaks. However, he is still fantod about her choice in honorifics, deeming him equal to her. That is quite unexpected and actually could be perceived as mocking to some Uchiha. For a moment he only looks at her curiously, then the look overtly becomes adoration. Finally, he responds. "Nice to meet you. I wish I could say the same, but..." He jokes until seeing the look on her face being borderline embarrassment. He changes his choice of words. "I'm only kidding, Hashirama. The feeling's mutual. But why here?"

"My brother would never find me here. Anywhere else a rendezvous between the two of us would be far too public and the word would get to him somehow."

He raises an eyebrow, taking yet another long moment to respond. He knew he had a thing for her, but this is too sudden for him. And the environment is far too trashy for romance. He'd have to take her somewhere else regardless of her reckless "caution." However, he is unsure of where else he could take her. Madara sighs, and draws another breath of smoke from his cigar

"Do you have one to spare?"

Snapped from his thoughts he acknowledges her question. "What's that, now?"

Hashirama points to his mouth. "Those."

"A cigar?"

"I prefer a cigarette but if that is all you have then, if you'd be so kind, may you spare one?"

He tries with all his power not to laugh at her, not wanting to make her feel bad. "These are not fit for you."

She pouts. "I can handle it. It is just a cigarette. How much harm can they do?"

"Lots. What are you trying to prove?"

"Prove? I'm Hashirama Senju, I have nothing to prove. As strong as I am, you believe that I am not apt to handle a little cigarette?"

_Hm, she's a little feisty, _he thinks to himself. _Somehow I find that...attractive. _"You're a stubborn girl. Here," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette. "Since you insist."

His voice is almost mocking, which only makes her want one more. Of course she had just lied, for she did want to prove she wasn't just some royal girl. Royal is slowly becoming her least favorite word. Madara places the cigarette bewteen her lips and lights it for her. She takes a generous puff, not overdoing it, and blows the smoke away from him flawlessly. Not a choke or a cough to his surprise. "Have you done this before?"

"Once or twice...or a few times," Hashirama confesses.

"Hmm..." Something suddenly dawns on him. He thinks of that warm summer day at the lake where she first acknowledged his existence, and waved at him. That is where he wants to take her. Leaning in with his lips touching her neck right below her ear he whispers, "I don't like the way these men keep looking at you. I know you took precautions to not be found, but I'll take care of you."

She is easily swayed. "I'll go anywhere with you, Madara-dono."

Without another word he pulls her in close and leads them out of the bar. She cozies into his body as they walk down these streets. He keeps her close, for the timeless expression _the freaks come out at night _proves to be especially true in these parts. As they walk, he cannot help but wonder what made her decide to make a move. He'd thought he would have to ease his way into a relationship with her because of her status, but clearly the girl is not one to be tamed. It intrigues him, and he decides that later on he will ask. He also takes note that she still has her cigarette, smoking it like a pro. Is she so determined to be defiant? He drops his now spent cigar on the ground, which Hashirama immediately disapproves of. "No consideration for our earth, I see."

"I have little consideration towards most things."

"How does one grow to be so apathetic?"

He grins at her almost smugly. "Hashirama... I think that as rebellious as you are, you would know."

"I'm not rebellious or apathetic, I'm infatuated."

With piqued curiosity he asks, "With?"

"What you have- freedom and independence."

"Poetically phrased. You have an interesting way of speaking."

She shrugs. "You as well. You speak like me, Uchiha."

Her neglecting to address him with an honorific makes him laugh.

The two finally reach the lake they would once hang around in their pre-adolescence. A huge smile spreads across Hashirama's face, and she lets go of Madara to hug herself. "This lake! This was my favorite place." She rushes over to the pier.

He nods and smiles half-heartedly as the memories fill his head and follows close behind her. "Mine too."

"You know why this is my favorite place," she asks while putting out her cigarette in the water and placing the butt in her pocket.

Madara takes a seat next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "Why is that?"

She blushes hard and takes a deep breath. "This is where I fell in love."

"...where you...what?"

"You heard me..."

Much to his own surprise, he does not know how to react. He never pegged her to be so blunt. Is he really getting his way this effortlessly? He's truly lost. "Hashirama, I don't know what to say. This is everything I ever wanted, but-"

"Don't," she scoffs. "Don't start making such a simple thing so complex. Either you want me or you don't. I didn't go through all the trouble I did to get to you for no reason."

"You'll go through more trouble if you get with me. I don't wanna be the one to cause you or the Senju any grief. I have a group of hard workers I'm in control of-"

"Killers...a group of killers."

"Are you castigating me?"

"Not at all, Madara-dono. I respect you. Honestly, I don't mind what you do."

He narrows his eyes at her. "You don't mind? The good girl of the Senju, the royal girl?"

"Is that my nickname or something," she asks, her voice raising. "I don't like it. Look, I don't care what anybody says about me or what anyone threatens to do to me. They won't do it. I am not going to allow anyone to come between us."

"There is no us, Hashirama."

"I know this! That's what I want to change. So why don't you come over here and stop acting like you don't want me."

A seductive approach? Maybe it's unlike her, but he does not know her well enough to deem this true. She grabs the collar of his shirt and plops herself into his lap with a toss of her long, dark hair. "Now stop being such a goody-goody, Uchiha. A royal girl as you guys like to say would get what she wants, every time. You're what I want."

Madara cannot stop the salacious grin from growing as she leans in to kiss him. He asks softly, "You're a bad girl, aren't you?"

"Only because you like me like this."

A kiss would seal the deal, but a pest is about. "Yo, Madara! What's goin' on over here? Is that the _royal _girl?"

Jun. Of course. Although Madara is fixed on the Hashirama, she looks up at Jun with lambasting eyes. "Yes, it is me. What do you want?" Her voice is aggressive.

Jun raises his eyebrows, shocked. There is a girl next to him, pretty, big eyed and raven haired. She lets out an ever so brainless giggle, unknowing how to react. The pesky Uchiha directs his attention to his boss. "I came here to show this pretty young thing over here my favorite place as a kid. Guess you did too?"

Hashirama looks down at Madara, slightly offended. "So is this where all the Uchiha boys go to impress girls?"

"No, he's lying," Madara whispers. "Izuna probably told him that. Have you ever seen him here?"

She shakes her head. "Well, I would like to be gone now. I am not fond of him."

"Neither am I," he retorts. "He's a nuisance, as you can see. Shall I take you home?"

Eyes big and alert she shakes her head frantically, dismounts him and starts walking away. Forgetting his "friend" he follows after Hashirama. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"I forget how late it is, and we are out in the open. My brother is looking for me."

"He is?"

"I sense him."

As much as he would not want to cause her grief, he can't let her go. Not after she just confessed her love for him. He grabs Hashirama's hand, stopping her in her tracks. Without giving her a moment to protest he embraces her. "Before you go, I want to make sure you sleep tonight knowing this: that day at this very lake... I fell in love with you too."

Hashirama's heart flutters, as that is all she ever wanted to hear. She melts into his embrace, the happiest she's ever been in her short 18 years of living. To her, Madara's touch held much promise for a future for the two of them. This is what she's always wanted.

"Huh! What in the hell is going on here, sister? Why are you with him?"

Reluctantly, she turns around and her stomach drops. "Tobirama...shit."


	3. Cigarette Burns

**A/N: UPDATE AF WOOO! School really took a toll on me, I had no time to write anything for a whole year. But I really liked where this story was so far, I couldn't just stop. I'm taking a year off of school so I should be done with this story in a couple months so that excites me. I genuinely do appreciate the patience. Enjoy.  
**

"Madara Uchiha… To catch you here with my little sister. Have you no sense?"

Madara shrugs, offering a smug smile. "Well maybe sense isn't necessary for these matters of romance. However, _senses_ are a different matter. You know, touch…_taste-_"

"You are testing me. Your clan is not strong enough for you to be behaving in such a taunting manner. Hashi, should I kill your little boyfriend now or later?"

She freezes at being put on the spot. "Don't, please. Just leave us alone. He's good to me, brother. He is so kind and gentle. He is not the man you think."

Tobirama stands tall in front of her, domineering and frightening. "What has gotten into you? Where is this coming from so suddenly," he demands loudly.

Hashirama's voice shrinks and softens at his fiery gaze. "It isn't sudden. I have always felt this way. Please, don't chastise me anymore. Don't make a quarrel. Just take me home, Tobirama-san. It's cold and late, and I'm tired…"

The Uchiha's smirk remains stubbornly on his face, though it hides his worry for his new lover. Tobirama sneers at the smirk that he cannot see behind, a low growl escaping. He points a shaking finger at him. "You, Uchiha, are lucky that love is stronger than hate. Stay away from Hashirama, or that is your head."

"We'll see. As you said, love is stronger," he hints, eyes hot on Hashirama.

Izuna and Jun finally catch up, the latter ready and willing to stir the pot. "Oi! What's this scumbag doing here? Madara, you want us to clean up the place, bro?"

Izuna chimes in. "I'm surprised you haven't already. Gone soft because of the girl? That is our enemy-"

"Breathe easy, brothers. She will be fine just as we will. Hashi…take care of yourself. Izuna, Jun, let's get going."

Madara doesn't look back, which disappoints Hashirama as she pleaded with her eyes for him to turn around so that she may look at him once more. Madara has not underestimated her defiance, though. He figures he will meet with her again by the light of the stars and the fire in her heart on yet another night. Once far enough from sworn enemies, Jun decides to speak his mind. "See, this is why you can't mess around with royal girls. No matter how cute they are. You saw the look on Tobirama's face? Man!"

"I noticed," Izuna cosigns. "The hell even happened? You had to have said something for him to be so ready to attack."

"Hm," the eldest Uchiha shrugs.

The boys continue to question him about what he will do with his relationship with Hashirama, to which they receive silence at every turn until they decide to give up. Jun's eyes go wide with confusion once the three reach the home of the powerful Uchiha brothers. "Wait, party's over? A Senju fucker steps up and we let it ruin our night, huh? It's still early enough to have fun!"

"Jun, be quiet for once will you? We cannot afford to run into any more trouble when the lot of us are ill-prepared. It's likely we will have eyes on us if we're outside of the village."

"Madara my man, why you gotta be all serious all the time? Geez. Whatever, laters guys," Jun waves them off coolly, other hand in his pocket.

No sooner than Madara takes off his shoes and starts for the stairs does Izuna begin to question him. "So do you really love her? I mean, I remember when we were kids and it seemed like you did and all, but…It can't be real, right?"

The elder brother takes a moment to mull over this, memories flashing in his head with every breath he takes. He remembers admiring over how her silky, dark hair would flow and glide behind her as she ran around the parks they would play and practice at. He sees her smile at him and turn red at his wide eyed surprise that she had acknowledged him. He thinks of all the nights he spent wishing and hoping quietly, just for a real conversation. "Izuna. I don't know of this love that you speak of. I'm a guy that knows what he wants," he answers in a lie as white as he could manage.

"Sure," Izuna responds slowly, mocking. "If that's all it is, you wouldn't be putting us at risk. Look bro, all I'm saying is to be honest and be careful."

"What business of yours is it anyway?"

Madara shoots a warning glare and heads up the stairs. He slams his bedroom door shut, and sits on the bed with an anxious foot tapping through the uncomfortable silence. A tiny crow taps its beak against the window, locking eyes with the Uchiha briefly. He takes chary steps to his window and opens it, only to find a small letter wedges between its feet. He takes it, and the black bird silently soars away. He reads the letter: _At the place we made our teenage vows, we will be guided by the full moon's light. Walk 50 yards the direction of the moon, stand beneath the tree with our names in blood, and we will reunite by mouth. I will see you then, Madara. Think about me until this night. With love, Hashi._

To his surprise his heart beats at the pace of a runner. The next full moon is Saturday, three days from now. Will Senju eyes be off of him by then? Will they be found out? Nervous thoughts invade his brain, yearning for the time he sees her again to just go smoothly. _But what is luck to an Uchiha but a farce and a fable?_ Madara crumples the paper, holding it to his chest with closed eyes.

"What's that?"

His eyes snap open to only to see his brother. "You have no manners. If I wasn't so wrapped up I'd have killed you."

"Love letter, huh? Your poor girl is a romantic at heart."

"I asked you nothing, Izuna!"

"Chill," Izuna responds, shocked at his brother's temper over the matter. "I like it. I'm not trying to give you a hard time, man. Not everyone is lucky enough to be loved. I'm happy for you. Nervous, but happy."

The brothers hold onto each others' eyes, and Izuna finally is able to see something heartfelt behind them. Madara asks warily, "Do you really mean that, brother?"

"I mean it. You deserve her. You deserve to be happy. I don't say this often mostly because you already know, but I love you… Uh, goodnight," he awkwardly rushes away, closing the door.

Madara sighs, stripping to his undergarments, and climbs into bed. He precariously tucks the letter under his pillow, yet not before getting a whiff of the perfume his lover left upon it, so he can imagine her scent more easily as he rests his head.

The next morning Madara is woken by the familiar voice of a girl downstairs. He is greeted by Izuna, Jun, and Sayuri, one of his teammates for an old merc contract some months back. She's about Izuna's age, with the clan's signature dark hair, and eyes that shine blue. She blushes at seeing such a well known and elite Uchiha so scantily clad. She looks away with red cheeks and a wide, teasing smirk. "Geez, y'know… You got company. Madara-san, we have an offer. Check this letter."

"Good morning to you too, Sayuri," he yawns and reaches for the letter. His eyes skim over it before he blinks a few times in confusion. "_Che_…"

"Yeah, right!? Some powerful ninja in the Land of Water has a hit on them. They're the leader of some clan, and you know it's a battle for power these days. Sounds fun, don't it?"

"Why are you three going through my paperwork? Last time I checked I was the one that gives these assignments."

"_Baka_!" Jun playfully smacks Sayuri behind her head. "Why would you make him mad, he's not a morning person-"

"Hey this was your idea!"

"I don't care whose idea it was," Madara interjects before any further bickering proceeds. "Sayuri you haven't been given a mercenary mission since you accompanied me several months ago. You're a dealer now."

"I know Madara-san, and it's boring. I have to make conversation with men in suits half passed out from all their little goodies I sell. It's no fun."

"Not my problem. Anyways, good to see you again."

"Oi," Jun addresses Madara carefully. "I was gonna ask…y'know…if-"

"No." Madara starts back up the stairs until he is no longer in sight.

An awkward silence surrounds the table. Izuna's eyes flicker to Jun. "Idiot!"

"Ow, what I do?"

Madara closes his bedroom door with an exasperated sigh. "Tch. How annoying." He is suddenly compelled to check for his letter, as it easily became his most prized possession the moment he received it. He reaches under his pillow to touch just an empty spot. "The hell?" His head turns sharply to the right at a hard tap on the window.

Hashirama is perched outside on the window sill, her face wearing a light but mischievous grin. She waves the letter in her hand. Madara's first instinct is to lock his door as to not be disturbed. _What is she doing here already? _He opens the window only to be grabbed and pulled towards her, trapping his mouth with her own. His hands go limp at his sides. His mind has turned to mush as he sinks into the softness of her lips. She breaks this kiss reluctantly, a hand trailing down his bare chest. "I just could not wait until Saturday. I had to."

"Hashirama, you can't keep risking yourself like this."

"You know good and well how little I care," Hashirama whispers. "I want you more than I fear them."

"You're a brave girl. Kiss me again."

"I'd like to but I won't. I want you to want me so bad you won't be able to take your hands off of me when you see me. I had to give you a taste to crave," she teases.

"What is this, one of your little games you learned from those silly romance novels?"

"Certainly not. Just a game of cat and mouse. Come chase the kitty."

Madara cannot help but smile at her suggestive eyes and her own impish smile. Her brown eyes seem to hold him there, full of life and love. He reaches out to touch her thigh, but she catches his hand and teasingly shakes a finger at him. He notices a little brown burn on the tip of her finger. He snatches her hand and stares at it with a hint of worry and amusement. "Smoking," he suggests.

"Perhaps," she bites her lip and flashes all 32. "A bad habit you kissed into me in a dream."

He kisses the burn on her finger. "You are quite the poet, Hashirama. As if you aren't already beautiful enough to hold my attention forever, you know the right things to say to a man."

"I'll go now, Madara. Take care of yourself. I'll miss you until we meet again." Hashirama turns to leave, allowing Madara to admire her sun kissed skin as the hot star shines upon her.

"Hashirama, wait," he calls for her. "I'd like to keep the letter."

She snickers. "I knew you'd want to keep it. Madara, I love you. I will see you Saturday."

She tosses the crumpled paper back at him, and just like that she is gone. Madara, now somber, shuts the window with a sigh. Saturday seems so far. And a letter is not enough of her memory. He licks his lips, trying to remember the feel of her kiss. Maybe that instead should suffice until the next moon.


	4. Electric

_**A/N: Ok ok wait xD why did I really just re-read the last chapter and go "EWWWW" like whoa that was sappy! I almost died of laughter. Anyways, I'm adding a little more action and drama bc of it, and because I wanted you guys to kind of see how the Uchiha live in this story. If you're wondering why it took so long, see author bio. Despite my excuses, if you request a story from me and I'm taking too long don't hesitate to remind me! Hope you guys like the chapter. It's taking the turn that I want it to as far as character development and storyline, and I really hope you guys get the vision! (Also, very tamed lemon towards the end.)**_

Izuna lightly knocks on his brother's door, keeping crossed fingers at his sides. To his relief when his brother answers he does not appear to be in one of his usual cantankerous moods. "Aye. You almost ready? We leave at sundown."

"I'm aware. What do you want?"

"Nothing…"

Madara studies Izuna from body language to facial expression. "If you have something to say, brother, then say it."

"I just know you're supposed to see Hashirama in a few days. I kinda overheard you guys this morning. I wanna make sure you're not worried about how things will go when you see her, and..."

"_And_?"

"And I wanted to let you know I'm gonna be on my A game. You know, finish the assignment quickly so we can hurry back to the Land of Fire and you don't miss out on whatever you two got going on."

The elder brother's silence as his initial response only makes Izuna swallow back anxiety. But a smile sneaks onto the former's face. "Izuna. As long as I have you in my life, I have something to fight for," he extends a hand to which Izuna grabs eagerly and holds onto for dear life. "You make me proud. Now allow me to finish getting ready. I'll be down in 10. Are the other two here?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll see you."

Izuna nods and swallows back the emotion stirring up in him, moved deeply by his brother's sudden display of affection. No, he would never in fact admit this out loud, but he is very grateful for Hashirama's entrance into his brother's life. It takes a loving woman to bring out the softer side of a man. Izuna is convinced that the bond between him and his older brother will strengthen as the love for his woman grows.

Madara, Jun, Izuna and Sayuri all board the ship to the Land of Water, the four Uchiha dressed in black suits, exuding a decadent air of mystique. They cover their eyes with black sunglasses, and carry black briefcases. There is question among the boarders if they are attempting to be inconspicuous with all the black, the decision amongst the chattering people that they did not do so successfully. Madara clears his throat as the four sit down. "Sayuri…how is it that you are accompanying us on a mercenary mission again?"

She grins brightly. "_Well_ our dear Madara-sama, since you asked. Uchiha Kikiro sent me. As you know he is in charge of any assignment involving narcotics. I _coincidentally _have a huge deal in the same area you boys will be working. More specifically, I am making a deal with the _same_ man you have a hit on."

"You know what it is, Madara my man," Jun starts with a hint of mischief in his voice. "I think she just wants to sleep with you, un? Tell her man, tell her you're taken by the royal girl!"

"You are all annoying… Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Izuna, Sayuri and Jun's lips all press thin, eyes wide behind their glasses, with a collective, "_Hai!_"

The boat ride is rather long for Madara, between the bickering of his comrades and his own daydreaming. Time could not go fast enough. However, after the few hours pass, passengers begin to leave. Izuna stands first from his seat, making his way to the man steering the boat. His kunai peers through the sleeve of his suit, inconspicuously sinking into the skin at the small of the man's back. "Don't scream."

Bleary eyed and terrified, the man gulps back his silent scream. After steadying his breath, he speaks. "What is it that you want? Some money?"

"We are looking to find Kaneshiro Ohema. You know him. Tall, 6'4, 192 lbs, red hair, never shows his face. _The Faceless Thief_. He takes advantage of the civil wars and steals from families to break them apart. Steals from big time dealers so he can build his own empire. Currently has a team of grade A ninja protecting him."

"Yes, yes. Him. What do you want with him?"

Just then Madara, Sayuri and Jun stand in front of the man in sync, intimidating him. Izuna leans into the man's ear. "What does it look like we're here to do with him?"

"Ah. I see. Well then. There is a village, small but growing. It's hidden in mist, so it'll be hard to find."

Madara steps up to the man, unintentionally domineering. Slowly he takes his shades off, his hair obscuring his face. "I don't think," he lifts his head slowly, his red eyes gleaming. "_We_ will have a problem with that." Izuna, Jun and Sayuri follow his lead, removing their shades and revealing their sharingan.

Sweat drips from the man's forehead. "Y-you guys are-"

"So now that you know who we are," Sayuri starts in her soft, raspy voice. "Keep your mouth shut, huh? Don't let a goddamn soul know who you saw. I'd like to go back home without blood on my hands this time, ya hear me now?"

"Yes! I will not tell a soul!"

The four Uchiha nod in uniform, and vanish before the man's eyes, leaving him confused and admittedly relieved. They travel twelve miles into the land until they come across what they were looking for- a village obscured by mist and mountains. Sayuri looks up and scoffs. "Ay! We gotta climb this thing, man. I better not sweat. It'll ruin my outfit."

"We're in black, no one is gonna notice. Or care. Tch. Girls," Izuna expresses his irritation.

"_iie, _that's not the outfit I mean. I didn't tell you?" She slowly unbuttons her suit jacket, followed by the white button up blouse. Three men watch closely, confused and amused. She reveals a lacy corset, hot red with lots of lift to her bust. "Seduction mission. I'm not just selling drugs, y'know."

Jun's jaw drops, and true to his character, in a much exaggerated fashion. He cups his bloody nose with his hands and throws his head back. "AYYY! WHAT THE HELL!? I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD ALL THAT GOING ON!"

"Ah," Madara grunts. "Idiot. Calm down. I think it's brilliant. Sayuri, listen."

"Yes?"

"Play your cards right. Do not make it so obvious. He knows you're an Uchiha, capable of much. You have to play up whatever role as a seductress as you are trying to fulfill. As you know, I have something important to attend to back home, so we must make this quick. Is that understood?"

"_Hai!_"

Once the Uchiha reach the village itself, it is evident the turmoil and violence that plagues the residents. The power structure, the poverty, it's all quite thick in the air. It makes Sayuri nervous, but in the mood. She knows it is time for seriousness. Izuna, Jun and Madara are watching from afar, waiting to attack anyone that may stand in her way. She reaches a small building, tattered and worn on the outside, but quite the opulent image on the inside. Shinobi are lined up on either side of the hallway leading to Kaneshiro Ohema's room, one hand behind their backs, and the other hand holding a kunai straight across their chest, very much in uniform and like an army. All of their heads are bald, their eyes dark, and the rest of their faces covered by masks. She walks down the hallway and removes her sunglasses, looking at the man directly in front of the door. "You know who I am," she says confidently. "Ohema-san is expecting me."

"If you are whom I am supposed to think you are," he argues. "I'll say, I have never seen an Uchiha with blue eyes."

"I get it. All the time honestly. I don't have to _prove_ myself now, do I?"

Under his mask he blushes. Sayuri has made her voice even softer and more seductive, her rasp coming out less like a teen's and more like a taught woman's. He opens the door, lets her in, and stands back in position. Kaneshiro Ohema is sitting in a red and gold chair, dressed in elaborate robes of black with gold embroidery, his mask matching his attire. His hair is long and red, worn half up in a bun. He looks like a king, but really, is just a rich thug. "Uchiha Sayuri. I've been expecting you. You look very…professional, in your little suit you got there." His voice is deep, and his speech is very casual with almost pitiful attempts to sound powerful and in charge. "You down to get to know each other a bit or are we getting right down to business?"

_Geez, how old is this guy? He can't be any older than Izuna talking like that. That might help me out- a young boy turned on by a hot, mature girl._ "We can small talk a bit, I suppose." She removed her shades once again, revealing her striking blue eyes. "Where may I sit?"

Ohema stands and motions for her to sit in his fancy chair. "Right here, princess." She sits in the chair, and he sits cross legged in front of her, which strikes her, and could strike nearly anyone, as odd. She rests her briefcase in her lap, tapping her long, black fingernails on it. He smirks. "Well, I did wish to chat you up a bit first, since I like to know who I'm getting in bed with, metaphorically speaking-"

"That's a lovely metaphor. Very nice choice of words, Ohema-san."

Much like his subordinate, he blushes under his mask. "I…yeah… I'm interested to see what kind of goods you have in there for my people. May we take a look?"

Sayuri opens the briefcase, displaying the narcotics. Several small sacks are in the briefcase, to which she opens one and empties out the herbs. "It's dappou, a hallucinogen just like requested. Very potent, very fun. Not only is it a hallucinogen, but it heightens your senses. It's worth diamonds." _This is definitely not true, _she cackles to herself in her head. _But lying is kinda fun!_

"Then? Let's try it out!"

"On one condition, Ohema-san. You let me show you what it feels like when your senses are heightened."

His eyebrow raises. "I'm not too sure about what you're saying. Am I going to sample this or what? I have clients, you know."

She smiles at him. "Of course." She crushes up the herb and places it in a pipe to give to Ohema, and she crushes up a separate sack for herself that is a much weaker dose, as to still be in control. They smoke the dappou, and only minutes later does the drug start to kick in. Ohema's eyes wander all over the room, eyes glassy. Sayuri's words to him sound like faint echoes, to which he has to resort to lip reading. _Lay back._ He proceeds to lean back very slowly, awed at the Uchiha stripping down slowly into risqué, red lace and leather. She straddles his lap, removing the mask with light fingers as to not upset him at her unveiling him. His shaky hands move up her curves, gripping tightly as she grinds into his hips. Ohema's head shakes furiously, unsure of is he should believe this is happening. "Sayuri…your body is…flawless." Sayuri sneaks a blue pill into her mouth, and stills his head with her hands. She tongues him briefly, getting the pill in his dry mouth for him to eventually swallow. After kissing him for a short while Ohema starts to twitch and she pulls apart as he starts foaming at the mouth. He gags and spits and convulses, yet Sayuri still straddles him. _Well, that's a wondrous sight. I wonder how long before he…_ She remembers Madara's strictness on time and quickly removes herself from Ohema's dying body. She dresses herself, smoothing her clothes. "Easier than I thought! What a quick way to take someone out."

Briefcase in hand, she leaves the room. All the men are sprawled out in blankets of blood to warm their cold bodies. Sayuri looks up to see her comrades. "So, Sayuri. How'd it go," Jun asks.

"He's dead. Did you guys collect the money from the guy who hired you?"

Madara shrugs. "Not all of it. I mean, look around. We are far more well off than these people. I let the man keep half of earnings. Izuna agreed to let you and Jun split that 50%. There are always more jobs for my brother and I to get paid for. Hell, we assign these."

Sayuri gives him a wink. "Money and we get to keep the drugs. This royal girl is making you become a humanitarian alright. Maybe the Senju aren't so scum after all."

On the boat ride back Madara peeks at the briefcase. "Now, you said this drug is called…_dappou_? And it heightens senses and creates hallucinations?"

"Yup. Cheap as hell too. But it's new, so people desperate for an escape think it's worth more than what it is. So I charge triple per gram. It's a dirty business really… You trying to try some, Madara-sama?"

"Yes, actually. Roll it up."

Sayuri rolls a cigar full of the herb for her young boss. Secretly, he was hoping to see his fantasies more clearly with the help of this drug. Madara was quietly lovesick, and just could not wait. And as the herb began to work its magic, Madara's feeble spirit got him instantly hooked. So it began…

The next night, as everyone was back at the Uchiha compound safe and sound, Izuna decides to confide in his older brother yet again. They sit at the table in a thick silence, Madara wide eyed and picking at his food with his chopsticks. Izuna sighs deeply. "Nii-san. I have to admit," he gives a nervous laugh. "I'm worried. You haven't said a word since we got back on the boat. That was a whole 24 hours ago! Are you sick? Is it the dappou? Are you hooked?" Madara does not say a word. "Madara…you're seeing Hashirama tomorrow night. You have to be well. She can't see you like this."

Madara finally stops playing with his food and looks up at his brother. "Look again. You'll see what's beyond the sky from here. God looks like her face." He begins to chuckle…then giggle…then cackle and guffaw like a madman. "And we were nonbelievers! But there is God right there! Look out the window! Look up!"

Izuna smacks Madara's food off the table, the food flying everywhere, rice in Madara's wild mane. "Pull it together, Madara! I've never seen you like this!"

"Like what? High? Have we not indulged in all sorts of things already?" Madara approaches his brother with soft steps, feeling light as though he and gravity had parted ways. He sits next to Izuna at the table, resting his head on his shoulder. "Hashirama loves me. She's gonna come with me to see the moon."

"You love her, brother?"

"Of course."

"Then why would you want her to feel this way?"

Madara sighs. "You don't understand how good this feels. I want you to feel this way, too. But if you don't understand…then you just don't." He walks away, going to his room to enjoy his drugs and his solitude.

The next night he is sober, yet that is not proving to do much for his spirit. He grows tired and anxious without dappou, wishing life would allow him to see the otherworldly things he sees when on the drug. He crushes the herb, placing it into his pipe, lighting, inhaling. He throws his head back and his eyes roll back, relieved to have inhaled the smoke and have dappou back into his system. He sits there in silence until he sees stars in his room, grabs them, feels them as if they are really there. He smokes the pipe until the herb was only ash. And he leaves.

Madara stumbles around the village, attracting almost everyone around him. It is no secret the extracurricular activities the Uchiha partaken in; drugs are common, whether they be common and low dosage or illegal and potentially fatal. Every drug in the book has touched their grounds, so they are fully aware their beloved Madara has not maneuvered around their lifestyle. However, he carries enough shame with him to have never been seen in public under the influence. The sight of his slew-footed walk puts all the Uchiha in an overwhelming feeling of discomfort and embarrassment. Madara is beyond caring, his mind set on Hashirama. In time he passes the lake, and beyond the clearing he knows Hashirama waits for him by the tree with their name written in blood, her body and heart equally eager, just as he is. In his mind, the stars whisper to him to follow the song of the moon. Her singing almost sounds like a hummingbird's tune. "Thank you, Moon. For shining upon me and lighting me up. For singing to my soul. I am on fire. This fire inside me, it is the burning passion of the Uchiha that hides deep within us. Tonight I let it out. Thank you, Moon. Thank you, Moon."

"Uchiha passion, huh? Sounds like a song I'd write. Very poetic of you to think of my singing as the moon singing."

The impact of dappou making it difficult to keep his eyes open past a lazy squint, he struggles to figure out that the voice he hears is coming from Hashirama. Slowly and clumsily he turns around and around until he finds her. She frowns at him. "Madara? What is wrong with you?" She approaches him with caution, and even as they stand toe to toe, his body is still as a statue. His eyes are red and shiny, his usual bags just slightly more prevalent, and his skin is cold. "What did you do to yourself," she asks while smoothing her finger along his jaw.

"I don't know how to answer when you're touching me. I feel like I'm going to fall."

"Then let's sit."

Madara presses his back against a tree and slides down to the ground, pulling Hashirama with him. "Look at our skin," he points out in awe. "We glow. Your skin is so tan and beautiful. The moon is shining so hard you have little golden specks in your skin. Come closer to me so I can see you better."

Hashirama's face remains in a hard pout. "I am not going to come any closer to you than this until you tell me what it is that you were doing to make you like this!"

He smirks and shrugs, reaching for a sack of the herb in his pocket. "Dappou, from my latest mission. Hashi, I feel electric. You touched my face and I felt my nerves jolting. Come, listen to me carefully," he cooes, his slurred words almost seducing, as they are slow and full of poetry. Curiosity strikes Hashirama and she decides to obey and sit next to him as closely as possible. Madara takes her hand and places the sack in it, tracing the veins at her wrist with a finger. She bites her lip not knowing what to expect. Madara continues, "When you take this, you will see things much closer and clearer. You can smell things that seemed to have no scent. Your body feels everything it never felt before. The simplest touches could bring you at the peak of pleasure… Hashirama, take my shirt off."

She jumps at the randomness of the request, empty yet strong with demand. She puts the sack next to her and climbs into Madara's lap, straddling him. Her fingers are shaky, confused and hurt but ready to do whatever he asks. He holds onto her wrists to encourage and guide her, and together they lift his shirt over his head. "Touch me," he orders. Hashirama begins to feel overwhelmed by her arousal as she caresses his skin, gritting her teeth once she notices his breathing starts to become heavier too. "Now…let me see you." Obediently she removes her shirt and her brassiere, her long, dark hair falling every which way upon her shoulders and smooth as her skin. Madara brushes her hair back and leans forward, his grip on her waist mighty. His tongue traces along her collar bone until he reaches her neck, giving a spot a good suck while a hand tugs at one of her nipples. Her back arches and she sinks into him. The way her body reacts to his touches puts him at such an edge. "Hashirama. You're beautiful like this. Let me make love to you."

Her mushy mind cannot fully comprehend still, but she manages to respond. "Right here? Is that such a good idea?"

"It's a lovely idea. There is no one around here. It's finally just the two of us," Madara responds, rubbing his hands up her naked back. "I love you, Hashirama. Please, let me show you."

A sucker for sweet words, she acquiesces, agreeing to his pleas with a deep kiss. Eager for her pleasure Madara takes swift advantage of her submission and rolls her onto the ground and settles himself on top of her. Dizzy, her fingers fumble to help him take the rest of their clothes off, but the sight is very rewarding once she does. "Good god…" Madara's fingers tease the insides of her thighs while he trails wet kisses down her body, eager to get to her delicate flower. His fervent tongue tastes all around it, and he carefully watches her face for her reactions. From her entrance he gives her a good, long, slow lick up to her clit and back down. Her mouth opens to moan but doesn't make a sound. Her juices start seeping out as his licks deepen, her toes curling once he sucks on her clit. Hashirama's hands clamor all over her body, her skin on fire for a touch. Her moans can no longer be suppressed, to Madara's enjoyment. As her hips start to grind into his mouth he moans. He can tell she's about to come, so he pulls away. Before she could protest he tongues her sweet mouth, and slides his hardness inside of her. His thrusts are slow and deep, wanting her to feel every inch of him. She whimpers in his ear, "Madara, it feels so good!" Their fingers interlock as his thrusts become harder, full of passion. It isn't long before she's tightening around him, him pounding furiously into her and calling her name. Their moans and cries sing to the birds in the forest, and the birds sing back. Madara empties himself into his lover, both his soul and his seed. The two lay in the dirt, sticky and hot, but feeling at home in each other's bodies.

Madara holds his breath as he watches her peaceful face, hesitant to ask a question that has popped into his mind. "Does this make us official? Are we courting?"

Hashirama smiles at him, cuddling up into his arms. "I don't know. I felt us to be together already. Hey, I just want you to know I'm not mad at you for doing drugs. Just a little surprised."

"Well I've come down from it now, just not from you. It isn't as bad as people think… _I'm_ not as bad as people think."

"I know," she pouts. "I wish everyone could see that. I know a Madara that no one else does. As much as I want them to, it is also kind of nice to have this be my little secret."

His face becomes very earnest, seriousness glooming over. "Hashirama, I'm not sure how much I want us to be a secret. I want to marry you. I want everyone to know my love for you."

"You don't mean that," Hashirama laughs a rather dark, empty laugh. "You'd have to go through Tobirama first."

"And I'll do it."

Madara and Hashirama lock eyes, reassuring and strong and full of longing. Very slowly, almost defiantly, a smile creeps upon Hashirama's face. "If you are so serious about me, then I will tell my brother. And the two of you can talk it out, man to man."

He kisses her and thanks her for her support. "Then it's settled. I'm asking your brother for his blessing." He reaches for the sack of dappou and in his pants pocket for a pipe. "And now, you owe me."

She laughs. "You want me to become an addict? As if your body isn't addicting enough. We're going to die loving each other so dangerously like this."

"Are you sure? Because I've never felt so alive."

"I love you, Madara. Now, let me try this vile thing."

_**A/N: YOU GUYS KNOW I FUCKING HATE PROOFREADING. I DIDN'T PROOFREAD SHIT. there better not be any typos because I am far too lazy to go fix them in this lifetime. Until next chapter!**_


End file.
